Not Without Ichikagura Shuw!
by Writer-chick89
Summary: A young man's close friend is shot with an arrow, and he drives her to the hospital, and remembers all that has happened over the last summer.


Chapter 1-

(Dark house & lights turn on)

"Hello, Ichikagura Shuw." says a low and growly voice.

Ichikagura Shuw turns and sees a dark haired,, tall, muscular, man. He smiles a wicked smile, exposing all of his misaligned, yellow teeth. He puts one hand behind her head, and one covering her mouth. She screams as loud as she can, and he smirks. They are all alone.

(Everything goes dark.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--(Birds chirping and bees buzzing in a large park.)

Ichi Yura opens his eyes and looks at the white, fluffy clouds, slowly drifting across the sky.

"I think that mother nature reflects the things that are going on in the rest of the world." he says to Koi-inu, his pet demon dog.

(footsteps approaching)

"Whatcha doing?" asks Sango Kikyo.

"Oh, nothing." he answered, "just thinking."

"What about?" she asks.

"Just about how…"

"What?"

"Sh!" replies Ichi, hastily.

(thunk)

An arrow whizzes by Sango's ear. She screams! He ducks, and takes her down with him. Another arrow hit's the ground only inches from his head. He covers her with his body, to protect her. The one last shot, and he hears running from near the spot wear the arrows were coming from, and he looks up. The shooter is gone. He helps Sango to her feet.

"Thank you Ichi" Sango mumbles.

"Ya. Do you have any idea who would attack you?"

"No."

"None?"

"No." she states blankly.

"Well… now what?" he asks miserably. "Do we just wait for another attack? Do we make a list of who would attack you, and go looking for trouble? Or do we hide?… … … don't you have anything to say for yourself?!" he demands. Ichi turns and sees her holding her arm, tears welling in her eyes, as blood seeps on to her soft, light blue kimono, staining it red. "NO!" he merely breaths. He picks her up, and starts running towards his car. He gently sets her down in the passenger seat, and hops behind the wheel. He turns the key, and slams down the gas pedal against the floor mats, blind fury coursing through his veins. As he drives, he remembers this summer. All of the pain, love, and triumph.

flashback

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Ichi Yura running down a hall with Sango Kikyo in his arms, and Tsuki Shounen following him, closely. They run through a door, falling off its hinges. And into the woods.

"We're going to make it, we have to!" he says as they enter the woods.

"Ichi, I am not going to go with you. I have to go back." states Tsuki. "I have to go back to Jakan Kayu's lair. I must face him again. I may shinu, but if I do, it will only be after he is either dead, or he absolutely won't make it. I promise you that! If I do not die, I will wait until night, then re-open the portal on the basement wall to the other Kai, with the Mahou-Tsuki-Abunai. If I manage to open the portal, you won't hear from me in a long time. Because the portal takes a lot of power to open, I won't be able to open it, without it bringing me within an inch of death. So if I don't contact you in a long time, I have made it into the other Kai, and my followers will be instantly called to me, if they are not dead. If they are alive, they will take care of me… If I die Ichi, promise me that you will take care of Sango, and of someone else?"

"Who?"

"Ten-Ai… she is my little sister, and I don't think she even knows that I am her brother. Our mother was lost in a fire, 157 years ago. She was a seeing demon, and the people who lit our house on fire… they locked her in the house. My sister managed to get out the back door, before they came to our house, she was only 7, but she found her way to this Kai, this realm, and she was adopted by a nice family. I want you to contact her after you get back to the city. I want her to know why she doesn't seem like everyone else, or feel like everyone else. I have her address in a bag, in my closet, under the floor boards, in my room. It is in a blue bag. You must remove it very carefully, because it was fall open, and evaporate if you don't. she should look about 15 right now. Since the people who adopted her are acquainted with demons, they figured out that she is a demon, and they understood why she looks different, and aged differently. She bears some resemblance to my, before I had the fight with Abunai Yami. She has brown hair, and her eyes may be any shade of blue or silver, just like mine can be from red to brown." as he finishes, they round a bend, and see Maneya at Ichi's car, kneeling on a rug, praying. "I must go back now. I need to get back to him, before he recovers. Good bye for now Ichi." and with that he faded into the trees, like a leaf blowing to the breeze.

"I sure hope he is Ok." Maneya says. "I'd hate for something to happen to him!"

"I hope he is Ok, too." says Ichi Yura. Sango groans, and Ichi looks at Maneya, and they get in the car, and drive towards the city." It takes about an hour and a half to get to the city, but when they do, they head straight for the hospital.

Change scene

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Ichi sitting on a chair, praying in a hospital. A nurse comes up and looks at her charts.

"Sango should be just fine, if she makes it through the night. The first night is the hardest."

"Oh, thank you. Thank Gatenmaru." sighs Ichi.

Return to present

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'God I hope she is Ok!' Ichi thinks to himself. 'Why does she always have to be the one to get hurt?!'

The car pulls up to the hospital, and he gets out, runs to the other side of the car, flings open the door, and picks her up gently, and starts to run into the hospital. He looks at the receptionist, and when she points to the left, he dashes down the hall. He faintly hears the receptionist call into the ER, and say that there is a patient on the way down, hit in the left arm with an arrow.

Ichi runs until a doctor is standing in the hall, under an ER sing. He turns, and puts Sango on a stretcher, and the doctor wheels her away.

End Chapter--


End file.
